Un lemmon de dos chicas iguales III
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Vendada de ojos y manos, ya era más sensible que nunca pero todo para que esa chica de ojos verdes la hiciera suya y jugar con su cuerpo


-Annie, no puedes moverte muy bien… Aquí vamos

Annie estaba vestida de uniforme esciolar, de hecho su vestido consistía en el clasico chaleco escolar azul oscuro, falda blanca y medias negras. La pelinegra estaba de rodillas mientras tenía las manos atadas por su corbata roja mientras al frente estaba su amiga Candy la cual también llevaba su uniforme escolar.

Legalmente eran las hermanas Britter pero no de sangre y eso era un buen indicio de que podrían proseguir en su secreto trato de amantes como de novias. Yendo al grano Annie estaba de rodillas mientras Candy con una sonrisa miraba que su plan algo BDSM salió a la perfección, era una tarde donde sus padres trabajaban y ellas después de hacer la tarea hacían algunos de sus juegos, no era frecuente, una vez a la semana pero era muy agradable entre ambas.

La rubia pecosa terminaba con algunos detalles de su jueguito mientras la pelinegra estaba algo sonrojada como insegura de que ese tipo de cosas era lo correcto.

-Candy, ¿De verdad haremos esto?

-Prometiste que harías cualquier cosa que yo diga si tu perdías en el juego de baloncesto de hoy, ¿Recuerdas?

-Bueno, sí, pero…

La pecosa cortó a su amada mientras la veía de pies a cabeza, las cosas estaban muy perfectas, tal como tenían que ser. La pecosa sonrió mientras que en sus verdes ojos se notaban que estaba ansiosa por jugar al marqués de Sade con su amiga.

-Jejeje… Annie realmente te sienta bien ser mi prisionera

-Eso no me hace feliz

-Bueno supongo que probaremos con una venda en los ojos… Se fue a buscar en su cajón hasta encontrar un listón rosa y se fue hacia su amiga para colocarle el listón sobre sus ojos, ahora Annie estaba vendada y era una perfecta prisionera.

Candy de manera algo poseyente como atrevida se le acercó a su oído derecho mientras sacaba la lengua mojando con su movimiento la oreja causando un pequeño temblor eléctrico en la anatomía de Annie

-Por el resto del día…- Usó un tono profundo como dominante que hizo helar la sangre de la pelinegra- Harás lo que yo diga- En ese preciso momento comenzó a lamer de repente a la chica timida la cual dio un pequeño gritillo, de hecho era por la condición en la que estaba, estaba vendada de las manos como de los ojos y aparte era más sensitiva que nunca.

Candy notaba esa parte pasiva de su amiga, de hecho amaba esa parte de miedo y timidez de la pelinegra, sus orejas como siempre eran débiles como siempre, estaban rojas y era muy lindo esa reacción.

Annie podía escuchar la voz enérgica y vivaz de Candy dentro de su oído, de pronto sintió como unos colmillos probaban su oreja, la rubia mordía su oreja que la hacía sentir débil, era como si un vampiro la mordiera en su sensibilidad o un hombre lobo que impregnaba en su ser, la rubia pecosa introdujo lentamente su oído taladrando su interior, la chica timida sentía la humedad, el aliento, el olor de su perfume natural todo eso arrasaba su oído.

La joven de cabellera negra comenzó a gemir de una manera algo lasciva pero la rubia con tal de bajar la voz decidió usar dos dedos los cuales Annie sin corta ni perezosa no dudó en lamerlos de una manera algo erótica como si quisiera ser su esclava, como si quisiera tener una orden de ser sometida.

La joven cautiva levantó sus brazos mientras su ama de manera lenta como cuidadosa ponía su tacto sobre los pechos de su amada, comenzaba a tocarlos por abajo en el contorno, eran decentes como medianos, algo pequeños que los suyos pero no importaba, Annie era hermosa como perfecta tal como llegó al mundo.

Comenzó a desabotonar el chaleco como la camiseta blanca y la corbata, su sostén era uno blanco con detalles azules que remarcaba su busto y luego su busto, eran en desarrollo ya que comenzaban a crecer en pequeña medida como en ser redondos y deleitables pero sin llegar a ser de tipo exagerado como en los ecchis.

La rubia pecosa al sentir esas suaves partes de su amiga no podía contener su hambre de devorar a esa gatita como la llamaba, comenzó a lamer su cuello con tal de que su amante no opusiera alguna resistencia, sus pechos eran suaves y su piel estaba húmeda por el calor, probó la nuca de su esclava, amargo, ese era su sabor pero su olor a ella misma seguía ahí mismo, le encantaba.

Annie no se había duchado desde ese juego de basketball, se notaba que era una chiquilla sucia, una nueva faceta de ella, la pobre pelinegra daba uno que otro suspiro mientras Candy no paraba de mover y jugar con sus pechos, ahora trasladó su tacto hacia los pezones los cuales estaban duros como fuertes.

Una vez más la pecosa salvaje de ojos verdes usó su mordida en la espalda de su cautiva la cual sentía como esa marca apretaba su suave piel junto a los pellizcos que se cernían en sus pezones, la pelinegra caía en sus gritos de lascivia al recibir el tacto de su hambrienta pecosa la cual se entusiasmaba ante lo que sentían sus manos.

Sus pequeños meloncitos, sus pechos se sentían suaves y placenteros, eran tan blandos. Probablemente por las reacciones de su amada chica tímida se notaba que la chica de cabellera oscura se sentía muy bien, sus pezones se ponían duros cuando se les torcía pero ahora era el momento de hacer gozar a la esclava.

Ahora su rostro estaba contra los pechos, su enfoque fue en el botón del seno derecho y empezó a darle una lamida en círculos con la punta mojada de su lengua, luego succionó el pezón dentro de su boca y se separó con un delgado pero fino hilo de saliva mientras que con el pezón del seno izquierdo lo pellizcaba sutilmente.

La rubia pecosa en menos de nada abrió las piernas de su victima mientras su dedo trazaba su camino desde las piernas hasta la entrepierna donde con la yema del dedo corazón su mano izquierda presionó el nucleo de su amiga la cual soltó su respectivo sonido, en eso Candy sonrió de manera tan tierna como de manera leve, estaba contenta de que su amiga pudiera sentir mucho más eso.

Annie parecía con cada roce más sensible de lo normal, posiblemente por la venda. Candy siguió su misión ahora trabajando sus dos dedos sobre el sexo mojado de la chica tímida la cual sentía esos ruidos extraños provenientes de su ser, esto para su criterio era aterrador pero se sentía bastante bien.

Candy haló las bragas de Annie, rozaba un poco la abertura de su mojada concha y luego de estimular con la ropa interior decidió dejar la braga en su lugar mientras la rubia pecosa proseguía con su trabajo empujando un dedo sobre la húmeda parte de su amiga la cual se sentía en la oscuridad como en el infierno, ella no podía ver, no tenía una idea de lo que iba a hacer después.

El momento como el panorama entre sí era bastante aterrador, tenía miedo mientras la rubia pecosa estaba impresionada ya que su amada amiga estaba empapada, Annie no entendía cómo esos roces le hacían sentir muy bien. Candy le hurgó las bragas y en menos de nada introdujo dos dedos de su amada, esos se deslizaban con facilidad.

Annie estaba sobre el suelo mientras la rubia pecosa la miraba sobre esos orbes azules, los miraba con ese deseo y con esa pasión en sus orbes verdes, dos dedos en el interior de la chica tímida yn esos verdes que la miraban con esas ganas de asecharla estaba acatando una sola orden: Gemir, gemir hasta que duela, no había forma de contenerse.

La pobre Annie apretaba los dientes con tal de evitar ese lado intimo como ese lado lascivo como oculto pero el puñal como esa electricidad que se impregnaba en su interior como taladraba sus paredes hizo que sacara toda su voz, toda su lascivia en ella como sus jadeos y sonidos empezaron a resonarse por todo el cuarto y aparte de que el cuerpo estaba sudoroso.

Luego de que alcanzara su primer orgasmo, Candy decidió quitarle la venda de los ojos, sus orbes azules estaban llorosos, su cara estaba en un leve sonrojo, un hilo de saliva provenía de sus labios, la pobre Annie no entendía nada mientras un dedo callaba sus labios.

-Quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras- Dijo en otro punzante como eléctrico susurro que dejó de piedra a la chica tímida- Lo siento…- De pronto movió uno de sus dedos en la pelinegra subiendo una de sus paredes y acariciando un bulto alrededor de él, la rubia pecosa sonreía con malicia mientras veía a su amiga que cerraba los ojos mientras un hilo de saliva salía de sus labios.

Adorable, decidió lamer el seno derecho para dar de remate el placer de la chica tímida y besar el cuello de una manera algo tierna y atrevida hacia los pechos mientras la pobre Annie sucumbía ante ese roce mientras expulsaba ese algo caliente, dando así su segundo orgasmo.

Luego de un beso en su mejilla junto a un susurro que decía que linda era durante ese orgasmo, en menos de nada Annie estaba en cuatro mientras Candy la despojaba de sus bragas, típicas blancas con un osito en el centro, aparte de una llorona seguía siendo una niña y seguía siendo su pasiva.

La rubia pecosa mientras le bajaba los interiores se sorprendió cuando de pronto notaba el pequeño hilo de líquido que provenía de su vagina abierta, ver esas bragas manchadas y húmedas era todo una novedad, en menos de nada con una sonrisa le mostró a su amiga el desastre que hizo, la pobre chica tímida quedó roja de vergüenza, quería que se la tragara la tierra.

En menos de nada a Candy se le ocurrió la brillante ponerse las bragas sobre su cabeza o como mascara lo que causó enojo en Annie y la respuesta sin duda fue una lluvia de golpes por ser una maldita pervertida hasta hacerla un piñata como con moretones y chichones.

Ya terminada el acto la rubia se sentó de espaldas sobre su amiga la cual acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la pelinegra la cual ruborizada le causaba gracia ese lado de su amiga, Candy siempre solía descansar en ocasiones, se acostaba sobre el pastizal, la cama, el sofá o sobre cualquier cosa que para ella era cómoda, siempre se acostaba bocarriba mirando el cielo, el techo o a la nada, ella se sentía tranquila y muy relajada.

En eso le desamarró el listón que usó como esposas para liberar a su amiga la cual le sonreía de manera tierna sintiendo como la presión de sus muñecas dejaban de existir, extendió sus manos para abrazar a su amiga que yacía descansando sobre sus piernas mirando tranquilamente su rostro y quizás el techo, posiblemente eran altas horas de la tarde, sus padres no habían llegado así que tenía tiempo para rato.

Ahora Annie se acostó en la cama tal como Dios la mandó a este mundo mientras se acostó de lado como si fuera una supermodelo, una cara seductora y un dedo señalando a su hombre que debía ir hacia ella, Candy ni corta ni perezosa se iba a lanzar a la alcioba para gozarse a su mujer pero veía a todos lados con tal de ver si había llegado alguien.

Bien ya no estaba nadie, se lanzó como si su alcoba matrimonial fuese la piscina del patio y en menos de nada se echó un clavado y en menos de nada se dio otra ronda donde quizás la pecosa era la ganadora, Annie no le importaba ganar o tener el control, siempre amaba esos besos dulces como apasionados de su pecosa sea en su boca como en su cuerpo, tan suaves como cálidos, como los amaba.

Amaba acariciar y sentir sus cabellos como ella los suyos, de hecho tocar el pelo de Candy era como disfrutar un algodón de azúcar sin necesidad de comerlo, los besos y las caricias se sentían muy bien alrededor de su cuerpo, era como estar en una pradera muy similar, muy parecida al paisaje del hogar de Pony, ese árbol, esa colina.

Sentir sus lamidas y sentir su respiración chocando sobre su cuerpo, con su boca y sus besos la hacía mojar, correr y venirse, Candy le gustaba ese lado infantil, pasivo, dócil pero daría todo para mimar a su amiga, no era orden sino que lo tomaba como un deber en hacer sentir a su amiga.

Annie amaba dormir en los brazos de esa pecosa cabeza hueca la cual sin duda era la mejor persona en todo hasta en la intimidad, cada vez que tenía relaciones se sentía increíble pero estaba con ella incluso fuera de eso era lo mejor en su vida.

Candy era todo su mundo, su mundo ideal quizás pero estar en sus brazos y dormir con ella era estar en los Campos Elíseos como en el Gólgota debido a las desgracias que la caían caer pero de las que se levantaba más fuerte que nunca.


End file.
